


Darkseid Is In Love

by AnotherWeirdoHere



Category: Detective Comics (Comics), Marvel
Genre: #darkgrip i guess, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I hate myself, M/M, Sad Ending, i hate everything about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWeirdoHere/pseuds/AnotherWeirdoHere
Summary: After the merging of earth 1 and earth 616, Thanos and Darkseid came to each other respectively, fixing flaws in the other’s plans for universal domination. Now that the heroes are gone, there’s a universe for their own.Let them bask in the moment.





	Darkseid Is In Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a gc and yes i hate yet love them. Thanks to the random cool dude on twitter for the ship idea.

Thanos and Darkseid have been business partners for two years now, deciding to destroy and rebuild the merged universes they called theirs. After the death of the supposed heroes not even a year into their plan, they’ve spent the rest of their time working closely with one another. Eventually, as these things do, feelings began to sprout from this. Despite that, they’ve worked harmoniously, with Darkseid working with the troops, and Thanos being a negotiator.

One of these battles lead to where they are now, to the used-to-be-home of Thanos’ daughter, Gamora. Zen-Whoberi is beautiful, radiant, this time of year. The children scream and play and run past the two rulers as if they were familiar figures in their lives. Arrietta, the local ruler, was discussing with Thanos their war plans, and the squashing of the rebellion when Darkseid stepped away for a moment, leaving the two to their talks. When Thanos left the building, he stopped, a surprised look on his face at the scene before him.

Darkseid was laughing, sitting on the ground as children climbed over him, laughing and giggling as well. One little girl sat in his lap, watching as her brothers attempted to overthrow the man before them. After a few minutes, the children were called back to their mothers, and they left him on the ground. He watched after them, making sure they were with their mothers before standing himself, catching Thanos’ eye. He looked away and cleared his throat. “I was teaching them moves.” He explained, crossing his arms as he looked back to Thanos. Thanos nodded, a small smile left on his face. “That’s why they knew to go for your throat?” He asked, a small chuckle following. Darkseid widened his eyes for a second, then smiled and squinted, chuckling and shaking his head. “I didn’t think you’d know that.” Thanos shrugged, “We’ve fought together, I should know your weaknesses.” Darkseid hummed, nodding his head. “That is true, Titan.”

* * *

They lived together. It just made things easier, in the end, when they were needed for the same thing. They’d arrive together, do what they were meant to do, then go home to repeat it again. Living together in a palace meant they relatively should’ve rarely seen one another, but the amount of times they caught one another was baffling to say the least. Whether it be passing each other in the hall to catching the other in the room they were going to. They just naturally were drawn to one another, it seemed. Closer and closer they became, and it got to the point others noticed.

“Father. About Darkseid.”

”Yes, Thane?” They were eating at a McDonald’s just a block from the old Stark Tower. Thane pointed at his father with a French fry. “Are you two a thing?” Thanos nearly spit out his soda, looking to his son with wide eyes. “No. Nononono. _No_. Thane, why would you say such a thing-“ Thane groaned, lowering his head slightly before looking up at his father. He shrugged one shoulder. “It seems you two are close now? Even Grail has noticed, not to mention Orion and Grayven have started saying things now, and Scott and Kalibak have been making jokes for a while now-“ Thanos lifted a hand and Thane stopped. 

“...since when?” Thanos asked, clearing his throat. Thane gulped. “Just the past few months, father.” Thanos nodded, grabbing another fry. “What are some of these jokes?”

* * *

Heroes never truly stayed dead, they say. It’d make sense rebellion would sprout naturally. Dealing with the rebellion is another matter entirely when you end up on the front lines. That’s why, when Darkseid was nearly killed in one of these battles - _There is a spy among you, oh great Darkseid._ \- he could only trust one person to deal with his wounds, which leads him to Thanos’ room. 

Thanos tore another piece of medical wrap, wrapping around Darkseid’s bicep. Darkseid is deep in thought, hand unintentionally grabbing Thanos’ thigh. Thanos didn’t remove it, continuing to dress the other’s wounds. “There’s a mole.” Thanos paused. He exhaled and continued on. “We need to find them quickly.” Darkseid unknowingly squeezed Thanos’ thigh, and Thanos didn’t react, just finished wrapping his bicep. 

Afterwards, he reached his hand down and squeezed Darkseid’s hand. Darkseid flipped his hand over and they interlocked their fingers. “They will be found. I will personally make sure of it.” Thanos responded, his voice monotone. His eyes bore into the wall across from him.

* * *

More and more rebellions rose from the ashes of previous ones, coming one right after the other. Thanos and Darkseid usually don’t make mistakes. That’s why when year three came along, they didn’t realize their one fatal one. The children of those they killed were hidden away long ago. 

And they knew someone on the inside. Thanos and Darkseid barely had time to realize what was happening before the palace was stormed, guards turned against them and everything for defense ripped away. 

Darkseid was stabbed in the back, ripping straight through his abdomen. He collapsed to the floor, blood pouring out of him in a steady ripple as the same was done to Thanos. The group of soldiers left them, burning everything to the ground behind them. 

As the flames licked their sides, Thanos managed to drag himself to Darkseid, lifting himself onto his elbows to look at the other one last time.

”_I’m sorry_...” He whispered. Darkseid turned his head to the other. He lifted his hand, covered in blood, and placed it on the other’s cheek. “_It’s okay..._” He mumbles. “_It’s okay._” Thanos lowers himself down and they kiss, pulling apart to lay with one another.

The flames swallow them by morning. 

* * *

A blonde girl stands at the barricade, hair flowing in the wind. The air is filled with black smoke as she watches the castle burn in the distance. Lightning dances between her fingers, the sound of crunching gravel pulling her out of her trance. She turns to her left. “Thane.” He nods at the girl, a smirk on his face. “Tarene, future queen of Asgard, daughter of the great and mighty Thor and...” He lifts an eyebrow then does an exaggerated bow. “The invincible iron man.” She finishes, rolling her eyes. He stands, arms crossed behind his back. He tilts his head, turning to the burning castle in the distance.

”And how do you plan on fixing the world, my queen?” She says nothing for a second. “Diana and Mera’s daughter will help me, along with Namor’s children. We will rebuild from what our parents lost.” He looks to her. She places a hand on his shoulder and shakes slightly. “The universe thanks you for it’s service.”


End file.
